


Kissing stranger.

by wertherH



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: 大綱：大學AU，Isak21、Even26。Isak已經出櫃，Eskild告訴他性愛可以舒緩壓力。他和Even約上了，他以為他們從此不會再相遇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＃在這裡Even沒有躁鬱，Isak也沒有破碎的家庭。  
> ＃不管ooc了，我要放飛自己。  
> ＃沒有劇情的，PWP，我要去寫作業了。

 

一、

 

「你最近是不是有些太緊張了？」Eskild靠在他門邊，手裡拿著一杯粉紅色的飲料，Isak的視線從筆記本電腦上抬起，向那人投射了一道死亡射線，Eskild用他的防護罩擋掉了所有攻擊，他走過來坐在他床邊，「你最近很緊繃，親愛的！你甚至比18歲的時候還要更暴躁！」Isak沒有力氣去反駁說他現在也不過才21，還算的上是一個老少年。

 

「滾，Eskild，我要是今晚沒有把這份報告寫完，那個老頭會用一份5分的論文把我掐死。」Eskild搖搖頭，喝了一口他的粉粉飲料，他伸手把Isak的螢幕蓋上，Isak張嘴，還沒來得及把髒話罵出口，「親愛的，你需要的不是論文，也不是什麼傻兮兮的報告，你需要的是──性，做愛能紓壓，你多久沒有跟人做了。」

 

他瞪著 Eskild，過了好長一段時間，他搶過那人手上的粉粉飲料，一口喝下。

Eskild看著他，他回瞪過去：「 滾。」

 

二、

 

距離他上次用grindr已經是高中時的事了，所有事都在三年級爆發，他醉醺醺的在舞池裡跟一個一年級的男孩接吻，隔天早上清醒，他已經在Vilde的宣傳之下光榮出櫃。感謝Vilde，他不需要在大巴上緊張的宣布自己的性向。

 

他還記得某一天他和男孩們半夜在麥當勞，Magnus吵著說想知道grindr是怎麼運做的，他和Jonas故意約了一個有點年紀的大叔，蓄鬍、微凸的啤酒肚，他們騙Magnus說他們幫他約了一個妹子，而那男孩興致高昂的走出麥當勞，約十分鐘後他就跑了進來，滿臉驚慌，不斷說著那個大叔是怎樣摸他的大腿。

 

這樣是蠻壞的，但Magnus沒有受傷，而且從那之後的每一次聚會，他都會描述一次他當時逃的有多驚險（夠了，Magnus，我們已經聽了一百遍了），Isak覺得這樣的折磨已經可以消除他的罪孽。

 

畢業後他住進了這間公寓，認識了 Eskild，這位guru教了他要如何更＂安全＂的使用這個軟體，因為、當然了 ，Eskild要比他 **經驗豐富** 了許多，但聽完 Eskild的教誨後，他與性愛成了絕緣體，當你成為了一位生物系學生，真的很難維持穩定的性生活，他沒那麼多時間在grindr裡挑對象，久而久之也習慣了跟自己的右手作伴。

 

Isak久違的打開了那個軟體，無視所有跳出來的下流訊息。好吧、Eskild說的沒錯，他是需要一點點性愛的滋潤，畢竟他還處於一個飢渴的年紀，但他不想要任何戀愛關係，他只需要一個迅速的、紓壓的、從此之後再無交集的一夜情。一個訊息跳出，在滿山滿谷的老二話題中看起來是如此的純淨。

 

evbn97：嗨？

　　　　我還不太會使用grindr

　　　　所以……你好？

 

他沒有馬上回覆，但從對方的用詞來看，這人就是一隻剛入grindr的菜鳥，Isak點開那人的頭像，一張沒有完全露出的臉，鼻子以上的部分被卡掉了，但從這寬肩膀看來，對方非常的纖瘦，白淨的下巴說明了這人的年紀應該與他相差不遠。而那雙唇，有些乾燥，但看起來豐厚且柔軟，他舔舔唇， Eskild曾說他的照片太騙（用手遮住嘴巴，只露出一雙睜圓的綠眼），能把所有對他有興趣的男孩都約到手。

 

isskve2121：嗨<3

 

對方正在輸入中的泡泡才剛跑出，但他已經沒有時間閒聊了。

 

isskve2121：約嗎？

 

三、

 

他們約了，他們 **當然** 約了，Isak的個人魅力可不是任何人能拒絕的。他出門前Eskild還開了一瓶紅酒（我們的小可愛終於要去解決他的欲求不滿了！）他對Eskild比了一根手指，但依舊接過了高腳杯，攝取一些酒精能讓他比較放鬆，如果來的人是個與照片不符的醜男，他也做好了拔腿就跑的心理準備。

 

走去街角咖啡店的路途第一次變的那麼遙遠，他已經很久沒有這麼隨意的約過了，除了過忙的學業外，grindr上參差不齊的水準也是一大原因，Isak能自豪的稱自己為grindr老手，但他約出來後實際有與對方做的次數卻是少之又少，來的人不是長的與照片不同，要不就是一些言行噁心的變態，他轉身就走的次數，十根手指數不出來。

 

他期望這個會是好的，不然他就只能回到公寓與自己的右手好好溫存一下。然而他走過轉角，看見那個靠在牆上的男孩（男人？），他愣在原地，Isak四處張望了一下，但是附近已經沒有其他人了，只有他和那個男孩，高得跟一隻他媽的長頸鹿一樣，長腿交差在一起，露出的側臉是那麼的鋒利，脖子又長又白，讓人想留下痕跡，一頭深色的金髮往後梳，有幾搓落在額前，天──那雙唇看起來要比照片裡更好。

 

Isak呼了口氣，他走向前，那人馬上朝他看來，露出了一個十萬火力的微笑。「Hallo。」那人的聲音低沉如蜜糖般甜蜜，Isak仰頭就吻了上去，起先對方嚇得後退，但Isak抓住他的後頸，將他們緊靠在一起。

 

這是一個激烈的吻，對方幾乎是毫不猶豫的就張開了嘴，濕軟的舌頭深入他嘴中，Isak發出一聲低吟，而那個人的手，是那麼的大，一手就撫住了他整個後腦，當對方開始咬他的上唇，Isak不得不把自己拉開，那個人挑眉，露齒而笑，一手還在Isak的脖子上，那些手指輕捏著那裡的皮膚，「哇。」那人嘆息，「我喜歡這樣的招呼方式。」他低頭在Isak唇上又輕偷了一吻。

 

Isak抿唇，忍住自己的傻笑，他聳聳肩，「我們去哪？」對方拉起他的手，他們的手指纏在一起。

 

「我訂了一間套房。」

「你什麼？」

 

「我訂了一間他媽的套房。」

 

四、

 

從沒有人會為了跟Isak做愛而訂套房，他們通常會在巷子裡幹，或是廉價的旅館、對方的地方，他不像Eskild一樣喜歡帶人回家，這會讓他覺得自己的領域被侵犯。但現在不是說這個的時候，當那個人壓在Isak身上，把他壓在又大又軟的床鋪上，用手指撫摸他全身，他可沒餘力去想這些，Isak低吟，把手埋進那頭凌亂的金髮裡（是Isak把它搞的那麼亂的）。

 

對方靈活的舌頭，舔弄著他每一吋皮膚，用牙齒輕咬，用嘴吸吮，在他身上留下又青又紫的痕跡，天──Isak從不喜歡約的對象在他身上留痕跡，但他可以原諒這一次，那人輕咬他的乳頭，另一隻手壞心的揉捏著另一邊，Isak仰頭，毫不掩飾自己的呻吟，「喜歡這樣？」對方低語，在他胸前留下一個又一個的咬痕。

 

那人的唇因為親吻而紅潤，因為唾液而濕滑，Isak拉起那人的腦袋，又是重重的一吻，唾液從他嘴邊流下，那個男孩用手輕蹭他的下唇，牙齒啃咬他的上唇「天、你太美了……」對方的語氣像是毫無意識、情不自禁的脫口而出，Isak把對方從自己的身上推下，他跨坐在那人身上，用屁股向後蹭著。

 

對方握住他的腰，把他往下拉，Isak一口氣貼上了那人底褲裡的東西，又熱、又硬，貼著他的臀縫，又粗、又長。他嚥了嚥，開始在那根老二磨蹭，那男孩低吼了一聲，大手藉著手指開始揉捏他的屁股，將他的臀瓣掰開，Isak的手撫在那人的胸上，他低頭，在對方耳邊低語，「想要我騎你嗎？」他上下挪動著自己臀部，故意模仿起抽插的動作，那雙手又抓的更緊了一些。Isak往後退，在對方的肚皮上留下細吻，一步一步接近那羞人的部位。

 

靠近那個剛剛才抵在他屁股上的東西，進距離的觀看要比他想像中得更大，Isak抬眼，與對方四目相接，他舔唇，舔去那人在他嘴邊流下的口水，低頭，隔著布料他舔舐上頭一小塊濕痕，輕咬，隨著慢慢被弄濕的褲襠，那人的形狀更為明顯，他揭開那層布料，濃厚的男性氣味竄上鼻間，他把臉貼在那根性器上，對方低吼了一聲，抓緊床單，從根部舔到頂，用一點點的牙齒磨擦，再從頂部吞入，才吞進頭部，他的嘴已經被塞滿，但他努力，前前後後的晃著腦袋，吞吐嘴裡的東西。

 

來不及嚥下的口水全從嘴邊流出，所有東西都濕黏黏的。對方的手在他髮間按摩，Isak的臉部脹紅，臉頰因為嘴裡的東西鼓起，他的嘴唇腫脹，完美的包覆住那根性器。對方把他拉起，兩人親吻，濕黏又腥鹹，他讓Isak趴在他身上，兩隻手搓揉著Isak的臀部，他輕打了一下，而他忍不住呻吟了一聲。那人拿起床頭的潤滑液。

 

耐心的前戲，對方時不時撸動他的陰莖，一根手指慢慢按摩著入口，他從沒感覺那麼好過，他從沒被人照顧、被人愛護過，當第三根手指緩緩插入他，Isak的腿已經在顫抖，「夠了……」他低吟，翹起屁股好讓那些手指插得更深，對方像是沒有聽懂他的暗示，只是舔舔唇，另一隻手搓著他的乳尖，「告訴我，你想要什麼？」那人把手指抽出。

 

Isak把的雙手藉著濕黏的前液在對方的陰莖上磨蹭，身子往後仰，讓那已經濕透的前端頂住他的入口，「我想騎你……」他說，毫無羞恥的，「可以嗎？」他徵求著對方的同意。他知道在床上示弱會讓對方有什麼反應，那人握住自己的陰莖，對準Isak的入口，挺入。

 

他仰起頭，從喉嚨裡發出了一聲難掩的呻吟，音調要比他平時說話的語調高很多，他被填滿，又熱又燙，濕窄的通道被撐大，那個大傢伙一下就頂到了深處。他的內褲沒有完全脫下，掛在他的腿根上，他的屁股被插滿，而他的前端也高高的翹著，在布料上濕了一塊，Isak開始動作，緩緩的扭動自己的腰部，那雙藍眼看著他，流連於他的每一個角度，他加快速度，開始在那個人身上操自己的屁股，合不攏的嘴只能無力的呻吟。

 

潤滑液隨著操弄的動作從他後穴流出，讓他的褲子變的濕答答的，對方開始發出粗喘，抓著Isak的腰往上頂，他承受著過量的快感，腳趾捲起，對方每一次的插入都正好頂在了前列腺上，Isak弓起身體，腰部開始抽搐，頂在自己腹部上的陰莖流著體液，隨著越來越快的動作，他呻吟。

 

Isak射在對方的胸上，而對方射在了他的體內，他捨不得讓對方離開他的身體，所以他坐在那裡，傾身交換著親吻，直到他們都有力氣再來一回，他請求對方從背後操他，他們幹了一整夜。他覺得自己這整年都可以不用再做了。

 

隔天早上，Isak先醒來。他偷偷親吻對方的臉頰，穿上那件早已殘破不堪的內褲。

他離開了。

 

五、

 

好吧，一整年都不用再做是個天大的謊言，這一個月下來，他都是靠著那場性愛的回憶來滿足自己空虛的手淫，他也不是沒想過再與對方見面，但Isak是不搞關係的， **他不搞關係** ，在Eskild開始嫌他太暴躁之前，他都可以靠右手來滿足自己。而那場性愛帶來的也不見得都是好事。Isak隔天回到公寓，累癱在自己的床上，直接睡到了隔天，他忘了那份該死的報告，但那老頭沒有用5分論文掐死他，而是扣了他的學分。

 

他媽的扣了他的學分，他已經把學院裡所有能修的課都修了，所以為了補上這被扣的學分，他必須去其他學院修一些無關緊要的課。這也就是為什麼他現在正往美術學院跑，像個趕不上公車的高中生，他死命的跑。

 

當他進入教室，所有人都在看他，Isak默默走到教室後面坐下，已經放下的投影幕上是有關光影的簡報，他嘆了一口氣。操，這節什麼鬼攝影原理肯定會把他無聊死，他掏出手機，低頭看FB裡的動態，而講台有人開始點名，那人的聲音有些耳熟，低沉、溫和，Isak抬頭。操他媽的。

 

那人點著名單上的名字，但是視線沒有離開他，那雙藍眼在微暗的教室裡像是要把他吃乾抹淨，「Isak Valtersen？」他沒有答覆，只是愣愣的看著那個人，「Isak Valtersen？」對方又叫了一次，這次他才愣愣的舉起手，他對上那人的笑眼，對方臉上掛著他們初見時的燦爛微笑，「外系生？」對方輕聲的問，所有人都注目著他。

 

Isak點點頭。「你是為了補學分才臨時修這堂課的？」他再度點頭，因為除了他媽的點頭以外他還真的無話可說，「好吧，我先自我介紹一下，我是Even Bech Næsheim，美術學院的教授。」他對著Isak眨眨眼，他希望自己沒有臉紅，「下課後，請跟我來辦公室一趟。」他不知道其他人有沒有聽出這位教授語氣裡調戲。

 

 

「我們可以討論一下你要如何修我的學分。」

 

 

 

 

 

_Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大學AU，Isak21、Even26。Isak已經出櫃，他和Even在辦公室討論要如何修這個學分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #500粉的車。  
> #PWP，沒有劇情可言的。  
> #OOC。

 

一、

 

這是他這輩子上過最難熬的一堂課，就連那臭老頭的突擊小考都沒能讓他那麼難受（至少他都會寫），那名教授，西裝筆挺的，前排的女生不斷對他發送癡迷的光波，但那個人的視線幾乎沒有離開過Isak，只要Isak一抬頭、或是試著 **讀進** 簡報的內容，他們都會對上視線。

 

Even嘴角掛著一抹不明顯的微笑，他會對著Isak眨眼，這讓他在自己的坐位上不安分的扭了扭，他想起上個月的自己還跟這個人在床上纏綿，那雙拿筆的大手在他肌膚上流連，Isak打了個冷顫，手臂起了一點一點的小疙瘩，他把自己縮在位置上，腦袋完全無法運做此刻的上課內容。於是他放縱自己的視線。

 

那人穿了一套深藍色的西服，跟他們當時見面的打扮完全不同，如果那時候的Even看起來像個少年，那現在的Even就是十足十的男人，剪裁得當的西褲修飾著他的長腿，緊扣到頸邊的的白色襯衫，配上西裝外套，讓人實在無法聯想對方在床上是那麼的……好色。那人的肩膀看起來又寬又厚實，但Even的體型並不壯碩，是纖瘦又高挑的模特兒身材。

 

這樣的人當教授不禁讓人覺得有點可惜，但是……Isak把身子往前傾，把身體靠在了課桌上，他挪了挪自己的位置，感覺自己不安分的老二就在褲子底下抽動，操，這男人就是他的死期。

 

他低下頭，把自己的注意力全放在手機裡的meme上，在桌子底下稍稍伸展自己的腳，想把突來的青春期衝動壓下去。他瀏覽著各式的搞怪圖片，腦子裡默默背起圓周方程式──「Isak？」他抬頭，Even站在講台邊，而全部的學生都將視線轉向了他，那人對他微笑：「在我的課堂上是不能用手機的。」 Isak把手機塞進自己腳邊的包包裡，他點頭，整張臉因為羞愧而紅成一團，前排的幾個女生咯咯笑著，對他拋媚眼。

 

但 Isak的目光只放在一個人身上。

「你只需要專心的看著我。好嗎？」那名教授開口。

 

他嚥了嚥，褲子裡的壞傢伙又動了一下。

 

「是的，教授。」

 

二、

 

他不知道這堂課是何時結束的，等他終於意識到的時候整間教室只剩下他與Even，對方正在收拾文件與資料。Isak拿起包，不知所措的站在課桌邊，他看著Even把那些紙張疊齊，修長的手指輕點著數量，放進他帶來的皮箱之中，最後一張紙被收起，Isak轉轉眼睛，與對方對上了視線。

 

「準備好了嗎？」Even問，提著皮箱走到門邊。Isak點頭，不自在的拉了拉自己的褲頭，顯然他沒有掩飾好自己的動作，Even發出一聲輕笑，把門打開。「走吧。」他就這樣頭也不回的走了，沒有轉頭確定Isak是否會跟上。

 

他一定會跟上的。

為了他的學分。而不是為了他褲子裡蠢蠢欲動的東西。

 

三、

 

他們走在美術學院的走廊上，來來往往的人群，女孩們熱情的上前招呼，對著Even扭腰擺臀，一些穿著清涼的女孩還刻意擠了擠胸部。Isak用手掩飾自己臉上的嗤笑，目光撇向那個教授，很顯然Even早就習慣了這群女孩，那男人點頭微笑，禮貌的拒絕了所有調情，走路的步伐跨的更大，讓Isak必須小跑才能跟上。

 

Even停下腳步，Isak差點撞上了那人的背，他探頭看，看見門上的名牌，他才突然想起自己站在這裡的意義＂ 我們可以討論一下你要如何修我的學分。＂剛剛平息下來的騷動又在他內心燃起，Even打開辦公室的門，沒有直接走進，而是向後退了一步讓出一條路給Isak，這一退讓他們的距離瞬間縮短，「請進。」這句話就吐在他的耳尖上。

 

Isak發抖，並不是因為恐懼，而是為了一股莫名的興奮感，他走進辦公室，不用轉頭也能感覺到Even就跟在他身後──喀的一聲，門關上了。

 

四、

 

他被推到門上，那人把膝蓋擠進他的腿間，Isak張開腿，整個人被抵到了門上，「Hallo。」那人的聲音甜蜜且柔軟，他們吐出的熱氣全交織在一塊，但Isak還來不及回應，他的嘴才微微張開就被Even給堵上了，濕軟的舌頭竄進他的口腔，Isak嗚咽一聲，唯一能做的就是緊抱住那個男人的肩膀。

 

他忍不住發出低吟，Even的手伸進他的髮間，輕扯著他的頭髮。他無法呼吸，唯一能感覺到的就是自己口腔被舔舐，他的牙根，他的上顎，對方的舌頭與他交纏在一起，來不及嚥下的唾液從他嘴邊留下，Isak顫抖，感覺自己發軟的腿就要直接跪下，但Even撐住了他，緊緊抱著他的腰，那人向後拉開距離，Isak下意識的前傾，想要那濕軟的溫度回到他唇上。

 

Even輕吻他嘴角，臉上勾起一抹壞笑，「記得嗎？我最喜歡的招呼方式。」Isak此刻渾沌的腦袋無法思考，當他終於回過神，Even已經向後退到自己的辦公桌邊，整理著剛剛被Isak抓皺的西服，頭髮有些凌亂。他站在那，呆呆看著那名教授，褲子裡的東西硬的生疼，他舔舔唇，疑惑的看向Even。

 

他究竟是要直接走過去吻他？還是把那個該死的男人推到椅子上？在Isak能做出任何行動之前，Even已經坐到了椅子上，頗有質感的黑色皮椅，半個人掩蓋在那張辦公桌後，「有介於你是外系生、」Isak皺眉，完全不能理解現在的狀況，「嗯？」他含糊的回道。Even輕笑一聲，那低啞的笑又讓他更硬了一點。Even清清喉嚨，重複道：「有介於你是外系生，所以我不會強迫你製做專業的課題。」那雙藍眼望著他，黑色瞳孔微微放大，Isak不自在的動了動腳，他點頭。

 

「但你可能需要比別人多交幾份報告，如果有困難，我很樂意幫你進行課後輔導。」Even沒有掩飾最後幾個字的暗示，Isak低下頭，紅潤的臉頰變的更加通紅，耳根呈現粉色，剛剛被親吻的嘴因腫脹而有些痠麻，「是的，教授。」他低語，音量是那麼的小，導致他不是很確定Even是否有聽到。

 

「很好。」他沒有抬頭去看Even的表情，Isak盯著自己的腳尖，褲子裡的勃起讓他的褲子凸起一塊，他用雙手遮住，不知道自己是該離開還是留下，「留下你的聯絡方式。」Even說道，稍微帶點命令的口吻，Isak把包包放在門邊，緩緩走過去，牛仔褲的布料膜擦著他的陰莖，讓他忍不住悶哼了一聲。他站到辦公桌邊，接過Even遞給他的筆。寫下自己的號碼和電子郵件。

 

他們沒有碰觸，但Isak能感覺到Even的目光游移在他身上，那些灼熱的視線撫過他全身，Isak盡量克制自己顫抖的手，壓抑自己漸漸粗重的鼻息。寫下最後一個字，他站直身體，準備離開，但一隻手握住了他的腰，而下一秒他已經坐在了Even的腿上，西褲裡的大傢伙頂著他的屁股，Isak向後蹭了蹭。

 

那隻大手撫上他的褲襠，整隻手掌就能把他的東西包住，Isak嗚咽，而Even轉過他的身體，讓他側坐在他腿上，Isak雙手攬住那人的肩頸，現在的他像是被Even用公主抱攬在懷裡，兩隻腿搖搖晃晃的掛在椅子把手外，Even隔著布料揉捏著他的勃起，一邊親吻著他的脖子，「需要幫忙嗎？」那人在他而邊低語，隔著褲子輕捏他性器的頂端。

 

Isak嘆息，瞬間覺得褲襠裡的緊繃感是如此的難受，他胡亂的點頭，但Even沒有動手，只是用指尖磨蹭著凸起的長度，看著他，「說請，Isak，當你尋求幫助時要有禮貌。」Isak發抖，他沒辦法停止自己因興奮而顫抖的身體，衣服底下的皮膚已全泛紅，「請、請你幫幫我，教授。」Even滿意的輕笑，獎勵般的親吻他，Isak順從的張嘴，兩人的舌頭交纏在一起，而Even拉開他的褲鏈，開始隔著內褲安撫他的性器。

 

當Even終於把他的褲子扒下，Isak硬挺的陰莖從內褲裡彈出，Even吸吮他的嘴唇，從喉頭裡發出低笑，「看看你……」在他們緊貼的唇間那人低語，Even用指尖按壓著前端的小孔，前液沾黏的到處都是，Isak喘息，抱著Even的手又更緊了一些，那人開始撸動他的陰莖，速度不快，力道也不強，但Isak不敢出聲抱怨，只敢輕咬著Even的下唇。

 

Even的另一隻手往下移，開始揉捏他的屁股，「衣服。」Isak放開一隻手，另一隻手還在Even的肩上，Even低頭啃咬著他的脖子，而Isak艱難的用一隻手拉起自己衣服的下擺，他顫抖的手指花了一些時間才把衣服拉到他頭上，但Even停下了所有動作，使他不滿的悶哼了一聲，「別全部脫掉。」Even輕聲的說，伸出那隻還沾著他前液的手，把衣服塞進他嘴裡，「你需要保持安靜，Isak，你不希望有人進來，對吧？」Isak點頭，現在的他咬著自己的衣服下擺，透著粉紅的胸膛裸露在空氣之中。Even伸出舌頭，舔了舔他的乳頭。

 

光是想到隨時都會有人進來，這不禁讓Isak緊繃了起來，但Even的手又回到了原本的位置，撸動的速度稍稍加快，吸吮著他的乳頭，舌頭舔弄著小點、牙齒輕咬，受不了這般刺激，Isak仰起頭，但他所有的呻吟全因為衣服的遮掩，變成了悶悶的嗚噎聲，Even的另一隻手離開他的臀部，開始搓揉另一個沒有被嘴照顧到的地方。

 

他快射了，他的身體受不了那麼多快感，Even像是知道他的想法，加快了撸動的速度，姆指時不時會擦過前端的小孔，他悶哼，控制不住自己開始發抖的腿根，他的腰部抽搐著，最後一下套弄，他低吟，一個月以來的手淫沒有一次比得上這個，他濃濁的體液射的Even滿手都是。 Isak還在發抖，但他的喘息漸漸平復，衣服下擺從他嘴裡落下，掩蓋住他發紅的身體，除了皺了一點、濕了一點之外彷彿什麼都沒發生。Even幫他把褲子拉上。拍拍他的屁股，要他起身。

 

Isak雙腿還抖著，但他乖巧的站起身，很慶幸自己沒有直接腿軟，Even對他微笑，頭髮被抓得凌亂，但身上的衣服都還整齊，那人給Isak看了看他濕黏的手掌，然後從桌上抽了幾張紙巾，把手擦乾。Isak的臉已經無法更紅了，他低著頭，時不時的抬眼偷看著他的教授，Even的褲檔還繃著，他希望自己能給點幫助。

 

「教授。」他的喉嚨有些啞，這幾個字從他嘴裡說出時有些破碎，Even看向他，眼裡的慾望沒有消退。Isak跪下，把臉埋進了對方的跨間，他輕笑，臉頰蹭著那塊凸起，「需要幫忙嗎？」Even的嘴角勾起一抹壞笑，大手埋進他的髮間，他按摩著Isak的頭皮，微笑：「是的，Isak，請你幫幫我。」Isak舔唇，拉開西褲的拉鏈，一個月不見的大傢伙從褲子裡彈出，打在他的臉頰上，Isak把臉貼近，那股濃厚的男性氣味撲鼻而來。

 

先是舌頭舔弄著前端，他像隻小貓一樣一下又一下的舔著，他們沒有斷開相連的視線，Isak緊盯的那雙藍眼，接著把頭部含入，Even閉上雙眼，粗喘了一身，那隻愛撫他頭髮的手瞬間抓緊了一些，Isak的臉頰因大力的吸吮而凹陷，他的唇還因為先前的接吻濕紅且腫脹，但他的嘴完美的與Even的陰莖貼合在一起。

 

他開始向下吞嚥，本來就不大的嘴被這個大傢伙撐大，他的臉頰稍為鼓起了一點，頂端就抵在他的喉頭，Isak因吞嚥反應濕了眼眶，紅通通的臉頰，嘴裡開始分泌的唾液從他嘴角留下，「Isak……」Even輕喚，稍稍往前頂，操進他的嘴裡， Isak差點就嗆住了，但他盡力讓自己吞得更深，他開始上下移動著頭步，讓那根性器在他嘴裡進進出出。Even的雙手撫上他的頸間，沒有強迫的壓住他的頭，而是小力的揉捏著那裡的皮膚。

 

Even的喘息漸漸急促，Isak盡可能的加快自己的速度──叩叩，他停下動作，但沒有轉過頭，Even抬頭望向門口，他倆都沒有動，Even的老二還深埋在他嘴裡，那個男人穩住自己的氣息，「教授？」門外的人叫喚著，Even清清喉嚨，「有什麼事？」他的聲音平穩，但Isak能聽出語音裡的低啞。

 

「我有事想請教。」無論這個人是誰，Isak都很感謝他沒有直接走進辦公室，他趁機咬了一下，Even低吟一聲，瞪向他，「我現在很忙。」他說，舌頭舔著自己的唇，「你另外找個時間再來。」Even的語氣不是太好，但也足夠禮貌，門外的人也沒有逗留，回應了一聲就離開了。

 

Even的手捧住他的雙頰，「繼續。」拇指蹭了蹭他的臉頰，「你做的很好。」這一瞬間Isak馬上就忘了剛才的插曲，他再度往下吞，硬是做了一個深喉，他的喉頭被撐開，讓他忍不往後退，深吸一口氣，他又繼續吸吮著頭部，舌頭舔弄著前端，他能感覺Even抓著他頭髮的手越來越緊，那男人幾乎花了所有意志力不直接操進Isak的嘴裡，最後一次深喉，Even抓著他的後頸，那人一邊粗喘，一邊低語，「吞下。」

 

Isak服從了，他吞下了全部的精液，一點也不剩，當Even抽出他稍微癱軟的陰莖，他張嘴，向Even展示他的嘴，那男人只是微笑，低頭吻向他，這個吻沒有先前的激情，沒有舌頭，只是彼此磨蹭著嘴唇。Even收起自己的傢伙，拉起褲鏈。「你該回家了，Isak。」Isak睜大眼，差點癱軟在原地。

 

Even站起身把他從地上拉起，親吻他的額頭，將他領至門邊，他彎腰捨起Isak的包包，幫他背上。Isak看著他，沒有試圖掩飾眼裡的心碎，Even側身將門開啟一個小縫，他在Isak唇上印下一吻。

 

「我會再將課後輔導的細節傳給你。」

 

＿Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＃謝謝大家的關心，我回來啦！
> 
> ＃PWP，沒有劇情可言的。
> 
> ＃OOC。
> 
> ＃Isak生日快樂～～～
> 
> ＃我昨天生日喔～～～

 

一、

 

他不知道自己是怎麼回到公寓的，他甚至不知到自己是怎麼搭上公車的，當他回過神來，他已經站在了合宿的門口，一隻手在口袋裡翻找著鑰匙，他嘴裡的腥味還沒散去，一些乾掉的唾液在他唇邊，他的內褲黏答答的，牛仔褲悶的他全身不舒服，他究竟替自己找了什麼麻煩。

 

Isak甩上門，準備頭也不回的走進自己的房間，但他才剛邁開步伐，Eskild就從廚房探頭出來，「親愛的！你回來了，第一堂美術課，感覺怎麼樣？」他沒有力氣去糾正Eskild，這其實不是一堂＂美術＂課，Isak只是翻了個白眼，走進廚房替自己倒了杯水，Eskild就站在他旁邊，啃著手裡的紅蘿蔔，「不怎麼樣。」他厭厭的回道。

 

Eskild皺起眉，鼻子動了動，一抹惹人厭的壞笑慢慢爬上他的唇邊，「噢，看來我的小兒子剛剛做了點壞事。」Isak摀住自己的嘴，點點紅暈染上耳尖，操，他都忘了自己滿嘴都是精液的味道，他仰頭把水灌入，胡亂的漱了漱，把變的有些混濁的水吐進流理臺中，「是誰？」Eskild撞了撞他的肩膀，「哪個幸運兒讓你跪下了？」

 

忍住自己想把杯子砸在對方臉上的衝動，Isak翻了一個完全鄙視的白眼，「閉嘴。」他以百米的速度跑回自己的房間，換下那件悶濕的牛仔褲，把髒內褲丟進洗衣藍內，穿上自己沾著咖啡漬的睡衣，他從包裡拿出手機。

 

在看見手機裡一封訊息都沒有時。

他絕對沒有失望。

 

二、

 

Even沒有連絡他，沒有一封訊息，沒有一封寫著時間表的郵件，這不禁讓Isak意識到了自己的愚蠢，他們從一開始就是身體上的關係，即使現在多了一層教授與學生的面紗，他們之間也不會有更多進展，更何況Even從沒有跟他說過要發展成穩定的炮友關係，所謂的課後輔導，說不定也是他自己腦補出來的。

 

他沒有辦法集中注意力，連續兩天被臭老頭點名時居然無法說出答案，Eskild從早到晚都用那種懷疑的目光看著他，這才一個月的時間，他們才第二次見面，Even就把他的生活搞的一蹋糊塗，這絕對不是什麼狗屁戀愛，這只是壓力，沒錯，長年累積下來的壓力光是一、兩次的發洩是不夠的，他需要更多性，他需要一個能夠讓他忘記Even的人。

 

星期五晚上，Isak穿上了自己最緊的皮褲，只差一點就跟Eskild借了睫毛膏。

Jonas在看見他時高高的挑起了眉，然後他們一起去了市區最擁擠的夜店。

 

三、

 

這裡不是gay吧，但也不乏一些同志想來這裡找直男的麻煩，Isak喝下第三杯酒，熱辣的酒精帶著一點櫻桃味，他舔舔唇，一個高壯的男人站在他面前，對他露出感興趣的神色，不是最好的，但也不差，Isak悄悄觀察那男人的五官，睫毛不夠長、眼睛不夠藍、頭髮的金色再淺一點會更好，肩膀太寬、手臂太壯、腿的比例要再長一點會更棒。

 

Isak咬了咬下唇，搖頭，試著把腦子裡的人影趕走，Jonas已經開始跟別的女孩貼舞，Isak勉強接收了那個男人的調戲眼神，他走向前，準備把手貼向對方的胸膛，但一隻手攬住他的腰將他往後拉，一個溫熱的氣息貼在他耳根，似蜜糖般甜膩的聲音響起：「你成年了嗎？」對方調笑的問，另一隻手也纏了上來，把Isak緊緊抱在懷中。

 

他側過頭去看那人的表情，挑釁的眼神對著那個男人，對方搖搖頭，識趣的走開了，這時那雙手才緩緩鬆開，Isak背脊一涼，冷冷的開口：「教授。」他轉過身面對Even，那人穿了一件黑夾克，灰色襯衫和長褲，十分休閒。Even皺眉，但沒有糾正Isak對他的稱呼，只是用自己的視線將Isak從頭到腳掃過了一遍。

 

「你在這裡做什麼？」過大的音樂幾乎蓋住了他的聲音，Isak需要站近幾步才能把這句話給聽清，Even的手又自動勾回了他的腰上，Isak悶哼一聲，但是沒有躲開，他嘟起嘴憤憤的回道：「沒想到你也會來這種地方。教授。」Even舔唇，嘴邊又掛回了那抹壞笑，「跟朋友來的。」他對著舞池的一角點點頭，Isak朝那個方向看去，一個金髮的女孩拿著酒杯，隨著震耳欲聾的節奏扭動著身體，蜿蜒的曲線讓在場的男士瞪大雙眼。

 

Isak板起臉，轉身就準備要離開，但腰上的手更緊了一點，Even的嘴又貼回了他的耳根，軟舌舔拭著他的後頸，「只是朋友，我們一起長大的。」Even咬了咬他的耳尖，那雙手往下滑了一點，手掌緊貼著他臀部的曲線。Isak又向Even靠近了一些，兩人的褲襠貼在一塊。他想問，他想問、他們究竟是什麼關係？會把老二放進對方嘴中的師生？搞上兩次的炮友？ **為什麼你沒有傳簡訊給我？** 但他什麼都沒說，只是把手掌貼在那人的胸前。

 

「這幾天我不在Oslo，出差。」是他把自己的情緒都寫在臉上了？還是Even如此輕易的就讀清了他的想法？原本壓在他心上的煩惱突然變輕了，Isak舔舔唇，久違的笑容在他臉上綻放，「課後輔導，還算數嗎？」

 

Even挑起眉，在昏暗的燈光下那抹笑依舊刺眼，他把唇貼向Isak，讓彼此的唇尖互相摩擦，Isak的手緩緩向上，指尖勾住黑夾克的衣領，他們需要一個更正式的招呼，Isak仰頭，把他們的嘴唇貼在一塊，鼻尖擠壓在一起，Isak稍微側過頭，薄唇微啟，舌頭悄悄探出，舔過對方飽滿卻乾澀的唇峰。緊貼著他屁股的大手緊了一些，指尖陷入了他的皮褲之中，若有似無的揉捏著，Even輕笑一聲，含住他使壞的舌頭。

 

輕咬、吸吮，一點點的舌頭、嘴唇摩擦，Isak整個人倚靠在Even身上，就快要融化，那個男人先退開了，把他們的鼻尖抵在一起，Isak愣在原地，腦袋混亂的無法思考，只能半瞇著眼，從自己低垂的眼簾望向那個男人，先是那雙藍眼，然後是那雙被他吻的通紅的嘴唇，Even的雙手擠壓著他的屁股。

 

那男人前傾，濕熱的氣息就在Isak的耳邊。

「跟我回家。」

 

四、

 

Even坐在床上，深藍色的床單，經過剛剛的熱吻，黑夾克已被丟到一旁，Isak站在那男人的面前，雖有衣服的遮蔽，卻還是覺得自己一絲不掛，他抬眼看向那個男人，Even審視著他，嘴邊掛著若有似無的壞笑，那些長手指解開了襯衫上的第一個鈕扣，Isak看著那條剛剛還在他嘴裡的舌頭重新舔濕了那雙乾澀的嘴唇。

 

他撩起自己的衣襬，露出了腰部的皮膚，手指延著腹部的曲線向下，一下就碰到了皮褲上的扣環，他看向Even，沒有移開視線，他的手指輕輕一掰，咖的一聲，皮褲的扣環被打開了，但他沒有急著把褲子拉下，而是將手滑進了褲子裡，那些布料緊貼著他，從外觀看來能清楚看見他愛撫自己的手指，就在皮料之下，另一隻手把衣襬拉高，露出他自己透紅的胸膛，Isak刻意輕嘆了一聲，看著對方褲子頂起的痕跡越來越清晰。

 

Isak把上衣脫下，向前走了兩步，他跨坐在Even的腿上，惡意的向前頂弄了一下，「教授。」他在那男人耳邊低語，「需要幫忙嗎？」下一秒，他已經被Even壓在了身下，對方的指尖延著他的脖子，下滑，刻意避開胸前的小點，流連過肚臍的小縫，勾住他的褲邊，Isak舔唇，嚥了嚥，褲子裡不安份的東西痛苦的掙扎了一下。剛才還能的裝模作樣都在此刻亂了套，Even隔著布料用指尖輕蹭著他性器上的小孔。

 

「需要幫忙嗎？」Even貼上他的嘴唇，濕熱的氣息貼著他的唇縫，「Isak？」他胡亂的點頭，接著回答：「是的、教授……」Even拉下他的褲子， Isak抬起腰好讓對方能更方迅速的脫下他的皮褲，「Please.」

 

Even把他壓在枕頭堆裡，親吻他，舌頭交纏、嘴唇被吻得紅腫，但那都不是重點，重點是他們互相磨蹭的下身， Isak能感覺到對方的大傢伙就抵在他的腿上，好不容易抓到了一個空檔， Isak拉住對方的領口，對Even依舊衣著整齊的情況感到不滿，「脫掉。」Even輕笑，服從了他的命令，當那件長褲被甩到地上，他能完全看清Even的陰莖在內褲下翹起的形狀，舔唇，Isak感覺自己才剛濕潤的嘴唇又乾燥了起來。

 

那男人拉下內褲，又粗又長的性器彈了出來，硬挺的抵在那人的下腹上，Isak起身，準備把頭埋進對方的跨間，卻又被Even壓了下去，「翻身。」那男人命令道，Isak立刻翻過身，把屁股對向Even，對方拉下他的內褲，卻沒有完全脫下，只是讓Isak的臀部露出，用自己粗長的性器蹭著那條縫隙。

 

Isak低喘一聲，把臉埋進枕頭裡，屁股又翹高了一點，「想要我從背後操你嗎？」他稍微震了一下，在他的認知裡，Even並不是那種會在做愛時問這類問題的人，但這只是他們的第二次，他還不夠了解這個男人，不能直接下定論，或許只要再多做幾次，他就能知道Even最喜歡哪種下流話。

 

他抬起屁股往後蹭，正好能把對方的陰莖延著他的臀縫摩擦，「是的。」他低語，Even又把他的內褲下拉了一些，但他的陰莖依舊困在布料裡，尖叫著等待釋放。以為Even會用手指替他準備，Isak已經撐起身體要把腳張得更開，但是，迎接他的是更濕軟的東西、更黏呼、更靈活，一聲驚呼，他的腰又軟了下去。

 

Even的舌頭就在他的屁股裡，進進出出，安慰似的舔舐著穴口，再毫不留情的插入，Isak的臉部通紅，無法閉上的雙唇發出甜膩的嗚咽聲，他一隻手下伸，撫弄自己可憐的性器，感受流出的前液在內褲上留下濕痕，另一隻手扶住自己的臀部，好把臀肉掰得更開，一根手指插入，Even還是持續舔著穴口，一邊在他腿根留下親吻。

 

他的雙腿顫抖，第二根手指插入時他已經止不住喘息，Even輕壓過他的前列腺，Isak禁不住突來的快感，腰部跟著抽搐了一下，正當他覺得自己就快要高潮，Even抽出了手指，換上那個令人咂舌的凶器，因為姿勢的緣故，Isak看不見Even此刻的模樣，但他能感覺到那股熱度就抵在入口處。

 

那男人沒有留情，一個挺身全部插入，Isak揚起頭，張大了嘴，卻沒有發出任何聲音，Even沒有給他時間習慣，很快就開始了慢速的抽插，他傾身，把自己的胸膛和Isak像貓一樣曲起的背部緊貼在一塊，一邊啃咬著他的耳根，一邊加快了速度，Isak把臉埋進枕頭裡，所有呻吟都變成了悶悶的嗚噎。

 

他的性器還困在褲子裡，而他的屁股卻裸露在外，被操的發紅，身體交合的的聲音在安靜的房間裡是那麼的響，Even抽出，幾乎要讓整個性器滑出，接著在狠狠挺入，一下就頂到了最深處，Even扳過他的腦袋，兩人用著極為彆扭的姿勢交換著嘴裡的唾液，抽插的動作沒有停，一下一下，讓Isak的腿根酥麻。

 

速度越來越快，他的腰部抽搐，抓著床單的指節發白，捲曲的腳趾，隨著最後幾下的深入，Isak癱軟在床上，但他依舊能感覺到從他股間流出的濕潤感，和自己內褲上越擴越大的溼痕，Even又深深往內頂了幾下才把自己些微發軟的性器抽出，拾起一旁的襯衫，他稍稍替Isak做了簡單的清理。

 

感覺到那男人在他臉頰留下的親吻。

Isak緩緩閉上眼睛。

 

五、

 

隔天早上醒來，Even已經不在了，但床頭櫃上疊著一套乾淨整齊的衣服，深藍色的床單也換成了白色，Isak緩緩起身，雙腳踏在地上的那一刻才意識到自己不是在作夢，他和Even上床了， **又一次** 。

 

四處張望了一下依舊沒有看見對方的身影，Isak自做主張替自己安排了一次參觀行程，他看著房裡的書櫃被各式的電影塞滿，書桌上疊滿了資料，幾乎搖搖欲墜，在沖洗過後Isak換上了Even替他準備的衣服，過大的衣袖蓋住了他的手背，褲子還算合身，就是褲角要比他預期得更長了一些。

 

走出房間，他已經準備好要離開，但餐桌上的炒蛋與培根叫住了他，Isak喝了一口杯裡的橙汁，看著桌上的一張紙條，衣半畫著他裸著半身歪扭的趴在床上，另一半寫著：「你很性感。只可惜我今天有工作。」正當笑意占據他的臉頰，Isak握在手裡的手機震了震。

 

**Unknown**

 

禮拜二下課後留堂。

 

＿Fin？


End file.
